


Batter Up!

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Spaceball, androids kicking ass, like baseball but spaceball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Newlyweds Geordi and Data visit Deep Space Nine on their honeymoon, Data becomes entangled in a very heated game of baseball and Geordi regrets not going to Risa.





	Batter Up!

The promenade was predictably busy. Guests to the station meandered along the walkway stopping into the various shops, strutted purposefully to business meetings while some ran to catch their departure shuttles. Above the scene, a certain changeling watched it all with a heated intensity.

“Where is he?” he mumbled, “come on, you should have passed by this way already.”

Like clockwork, Quark came around the corner, looking as suspicious as always. At least that’s what Odo thought. He watched the Ferengi round the curve of the promenade and duck into the shipping brokerage office.

Odo chuckled. “Oh, I’ve got you now.” He started toward the stairs when his communicator chirped.

“Kira to Odo.”

Odo groaned then tapped at the communicator. “Odo here.”

“Where are you? The shuttle gets here in five minutes.”

“I was attending to some very important business.”

There was a long pause. “Are you following Quark?”

Odo clenched his jaw. “What makes you say that?”

“There’s the normal way you speak and then there’s the ‘Quark voice’. You’re using the Quark voice right now.”

“I do not have a Quark voice!” Odo stood up a little straighter. “If anything it is merely that my demeanor changes in the presences of criminals.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Kira said, trying to contain her amusement. “Well, Captain Sisko wants you here to greet our special guests and I would hurry they’ll be here soon.”

“I don’t see why I need to be there.” Odo pouted. “They are Commander Worf and Chief O'Brien’s friends anyhow. It’s not my place to be there.”

“That may very well be but the captain wants them to have a warm welcome. Besides they just got married! Doesn’t that seem like the right thing to do?”

He knew it was but he didn’t have to like it. He shot a look down at the shipping brokerage office. “Fine, I’m on my way.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Odo wasn’t quite sure he had ‘spirit’. He was too busy thinking about whatever Quark was scheming. He was quite sure it was something big this time. He had substantial evidence. All he needed to do was wait for Quark to slip up. Of course he couldn’t do that now simply because two enterprise officers got married. Though he did admit he was certainly interested in meeting Lieutenant Commander Data. He was sure it would be an enlightening experience.

***

“They’re here!” Jadzia exclaimed, watching the port doors grind open.

Miles couldn’t help but grin. He leaned over to Worf. “So is he very different?”

Worf raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Data!” Miles said, “Who else?”

“He is-,” Worf searched for the words to encapsulate the various hysterics he and others had the privilege of experiencing after Data’s emotion chip installment. “Unrecognizable in some ways.”

“Oh yeah?” O’Brien said with surprise. “Like how?”

“You’ll understand soon enough.” Worf replied.

The doors opened. A steady stream of shuttle passengers scuttled out. Finally, Geordi Laforge waltzed onto the promenade, a big smile spread across his face upon seeing his greeting party. “Worf! Miles!” Geordi beamed,“it’s good to see you!”

“Likewise,” Worf said with a small smile. He extended a hand which Geordi shook. Some would have found the greeting to be cold but from Worf it might has well have been a bear hug.

Geordi turned towards O’Brien. “Miles!” he said, reaching out for a hug.

Miles gladly accepted.

Captain Sisko, who had been standing to the side with the others until now, stepped forward. “Lieutenant Commander LaForge,” he said, “It’s wonderful to meet you at last!”

Geordi reached forward and shook the captain’s hand. “Captain Sisko, I presume,” he said, “Or should I say the Emissary?”

Sisko laughed. “Benjamin Sisko is just fine.” He gestured to behind him. “I’d like to introduce Major Kira Nerys, my chief of security Odo and my first officer Commander Dax.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Geordi said.

“Mr. LaForge, you seem to be missing your other half,” Jadzia commented impishly.

Geordi glanced back at the docking port. “Oh yeah, he’s coming, he got into a conversation with a Vedek we sat next to on the shuttle.” Geordi shook his head. “I just hope he doesn’t keep her there too long.”

“Where’s Keiko, if you don’t mind me asking?” O’Brien interjected. “She was on your shuttle right?”

“Molly got sick on the flight and threw up as we were docking,” Geordi winced. “Keiko was taking care of that when I left.”

O’Brien groaned. “I’m always telling Keiko to put Molly near the window so she doesn’t get sick.”

“Well it appears you can inform her again,” Odo said, “she’s here.”

Keiko emerged from the door with a very pallid Molly on her hip. Keiko looked tired and a little annoyed. But she smiled when she spotted Miles.

Miles hurried over and took Molly. “Want me to get the bag, dear?”

“There is no need, chief O’Brien.” Data called, stepping over the bulkhead behind Keiko. He was over encumbered with four separate bags but didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“Data!” Miles smiled, “It’s nice to see you!”

Data grinned. “And it is nice to see you as well!”

“Data,come say hello to everyone.”Geordi called.

Data, the ever dutiful husband, hurried to Geordis side. He smiled cordially.

“Data, this is Captain Sisko, his first officer Commander Dax, Major Kira Nerys and the stations security chief, Odo.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Data chimed. He turned to Worf. “I am delighted to see you again, Commander!”

“The feeling is mutual.” Worf said.

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Commander Data.” Sisko said, “About both of you as it were. It’s nice to put faces to the names.”

“That’s very flattering, Captain.” Data said, “But you should not short change yourselves.” He turned to Geordi. “That is the correct use of that phrase is it not?”

Geordi nodded.

Data continued, “It is my understanding that you have all had to withstand tremendous challenges yourselves.”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Kira said.

“I bet,” Geordi said with a laugh. He surveyed the promenade.“It looks like you have more than your share of work here, Miles.”

“You have no idea,” O’Brien snorted. “Sleep is a thing of the past.”

“Ain’t that the truth, it’s been pretty hectic since the Enterprise crashed. We barely had time to get married,” he said with a laugh.

Data’s eyes slowly slid over to his husband. “That was hyperbole, correct?”

“You got it.” Geordi replied.

Data nodded, satisfied. His emotion chip made understanding humor a far easier and more pleasant experience. For him at least. He did admit after the first twenty-four hours of laughing his close friends had been prepared to eject him into space. Of course they had not truly wanted eject him into space, that was hyperbole also. His attention turned to the chief of security. “You are the changeling?”

Odo nodded. “Yes and you are the android.”

“That is correct.” Data said, “I was fascinated to hear about your shapeshifting abilities. If I may, I would like to ask you a few questions when you have the time.”

Odo seemed to consider it for a moment then gave one of his signature nods. “Very well.”

There was a lull in the conversation. The sounds of the dabo tables at Quarks could be heard in the distance.

“Well, I see no sense in standing here any longer,” Captain Sisko said, “We’ll leave you to get settled in your quarters. But I hope you’ll join us at Quarks for a little celebration we’ve planned in your honor.”

“Well you didn’t have to do that!” Geordi exclaimed, embarrassed.

“It’s the least we could do.” O’Brien said, “Seeing how I missed the wedding and everything.”

“We appreciate the gesture.” Data said, setting a hand on Geordis shoulder. He knew fully well Geordi wasn’t always the best at handling this sort of attention.

“See you both at 18:00 then!” Sisko said. 

The group dispersed, leaving the two newlyweds to walk the O’Briens back to their quarters before going to locate their own. As they walked, Data reached out and intertwined his hand with Geordis, stealing a kiss as he did so.

“Thank you,” Data said.

“What for?”

“For marrying me,” Data said matter-a-factly.

Geordi couldn’t help but smile. “It was no trouble, really.”


End file.
